Five Night's at Freddy's: The Youngest Night Guard
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Jacob is 11 years old and has been abandoned by his Parents. He is now living on his own in a dirty apartment. And although he is smart he still longs for friends and family. His life changes when he takes the Night Guard Job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. And soon he discovers answers to Mysteries that no one else could find. There will be romance later on.


**This is the first Time I've made a FNAF story. I'm Still a big fan of Gorillaz. So I hope this is Good. My OC Jacob is going to be the Newest an youngest Nightguard in the Story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

11 Year old Jacob sat in his apartment looking through the newspaper for Jobs.

He had been orphaned since his parents abandoned him just last month.

Normally boys Jacob's age wouldn't be looking for Jobs.

But Jacob wasn't exactly what one would call a Normal boy.

Jacob was a golden haired fairskinned boy with blue eye's and perfectly straight white teeth. He was always kind to everyone he met and always got along with People. However despite being 11 years old Jacob had an IQ of atleast 200 or even higher. In other words he was a genius. Despite being a genius Jacob still loved things that typical boys liked. Eating pizza, playing, videogames and Candy.

Suddenly Jacob's eye's fell on a Job opening at his favourite Pizzeria "Freddy Fazbears Pizza". They needed a Night Guard to do the shift from 12:00 A.M. To 6:00 A.M..

Jacob always loved that place and the animatronics. He always loved how they would sing and dance and interact with the kids. That was until He had got bitten by the fox.

Jacob loved Foxy the most. As a 4 year old Jacob was a big fan of pirates and enjoyed Dressing up as one. He enjoyed playing Pirates with Foxy until Foxy Malfunctioned and bit the front lobe of his head. Despite this Gruesome accident Jacob's intelligence remained unaffected. However jacob had never felt the same since then.

Chica was Jacob's second most favourite.

On bad school days Jacob would come by and she would offer him ice cream and pizza and he would happily accept them. She and Jacob always got along well.

Bonnie was always friendly to Jacob and he even taught Jacob how to do the dance called the "Bunny Hop."

However Freddy and Jacob did not Get along very well.

As a toddler every year on his birthday up until he was 7 Jacob always threw things at Freddy and caused trouble for the Robot bear. This annoyed Freddy to no end. But Jacob's mother always said it was because jacob liked him.

Jacob paused for a minute and thought about the choice.

Finally Jacob Circled the Job and ran down stairs and got his keys and slipped on his shoes. He went outside, locked the door, and got on his bike. And rode to the Pizzeria.

 **Meanwhile**

Mike was with Jeremy watching videos on his Cellphone while Peter (or Vincent as most people call him) was doing his own thing. Phone Guy was having a coffee which seems impossible since he has a phone for a head.

"So who do you think is gonna be the new Guy?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy said.

"And I don't care." Peter answered.

 **Back with Jacob**

It was raining outside and Jacob was soaking wet.

He looked and saw the Pizzeria and peddled faster.

Finally he arrived and opened the door.

Meanwhile The guards looked and saw the door open and were surprised to find a boy coming in.

"Is the Boss here?" The boy asked.

"Uh he's down that hall way." Mike answered. "What's a kid like you doing here? This place is dangerous at night."

"I'm Jacob." The boy answered. "I heard that you guys Needed another Night Guard."

Jacob showed them the news paper.

They were all shocked.

Jeremy lead Jacob to the bosses office.

After a long talk Jacob was given the Job.

The uniform he was given was a few sizes too big but he didn't mind it.

The Next day Jacob was arrived at his new Job a few hours early But he noticed a few of the other security guards looking at him.

"Hey look at the new guy." One security guard said.

"Hey! This job is for big kids not runts like you!" Another one said.

The security guards and workers laughed But Jacob ignored them.

The way they were treating him was no different to how the older school kids treated him back in college.

Jeremy Glared at the other security guards.

One security guard tripped Jacob causing him to fall flat on his face.

Jacob stood back up and dusted himself off.

"Leave him alone!" Jacob looked and saw Jeremy glaring at the security Guards.

Mike and Peter and Phone Guy were surprised. They watched as Jeremy continued to shout.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremy exclaimed. "So he's small and young, but he's all we've got! You wouldn't like it if you were teased just because of your size and age! So just back off!"

Jeremy lead Jacob to the office.

Jacob smiled.

Later Jacob was given a Camera tabled and was watching the Camera's Mike was assigned to Be Jacob's mentor.

Jacob got bored and decided to play with his Gameboy.

Mike had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile Freddy and his friends had a Camera Tablet of there own and they were watching Jacob.

"What do we do Freddy? He's a Kid!" Bonnie asked.

"Any Ideas anyone?" The bear answered.

 **Here's the first Chapter I know it's not Very Good but if you have any Ideas leave some Enjoy you loyal reader's.**


End file.
